


After the Darkening

by Selkiessong



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on SWG, Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: His father is dead, the light is gone and the Silmarilli are...somewhere. He can still find the Silmarilli.





	After the Darkening

Father, sons, jewels, safety. Dead, threatened, taken, lost.

   All his life people have praised his mother’s insight- Feanaro, Spirit of Fire, but she had miscalculated ever so slightly, the infinitesimal mistake that leads to pile of rubble rather than a sculpture. He is not the fire, he is the fire’s feast, an endless supply on which to feed on, to burn, to consume.

   Father, sons, jewels, safety. Taken, lost, threatened, dead.

   And the Valar, the untrustworthy Valar, don’t they know, don’t they _understand?_ He _needs_ the Silmarilli, needs their light, needs their strength. When they’re gone he’s unsettled, as though the best part of himself is gone and lost, howling for him in the Darkness.

   Father, sons, safety, light. All gone, all lost. Only his Silmarils calling for him from across the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts :)


End file.
